Soliloquy
by AuliyaSevgisi
Summary: Sarah has been brave. Sarah has been bold. She has returned to the Goblin City only to be rejected by the one she loved most. Now she makes her plaint to the outer wall of the Labyrinth, because she knows another can hear her.
1. Request

**A/N: I'm not really into writing whole Labyrinth stories, but this idea came up so I wanted to try it. I do not own Labyrinth. Please review if you get around to reading this! Much appreciated **

"**Soliloquy"**

"Jareth, there was only _one _issue. I came to you, and you treated me like another runner. You told me you never cared for your runners. But I know that's a lie. I know you've loved me ever since I beat you at your labyrinth. And I came to you because the magic after my victory kept you from me. Came to you because your soul was calling me, drawing me to complete the bond. But what greeted me upon my arrival? Please tell me here in the recesses of your precious safety you can't concede now to the recollection of your own cowardice: You denied me."

She spoke into the wall at the edge of the labyrinth, knowing with absolute certainty that he heard her every word.

"That's why I sent you the message I did. I felt I had no other choice. How else was I supposed to make sense of your denial? What when I could see in your eyes how you wanted to be free of your own cloak of deception…Watched your face deaden with the weight of untruth."

She caressed the stone and paused a moment, lifting her face to the sky above.

"I came to complete the bond between us. How could you think so lowly of my intentions that you would find it necessary to test me in this manner? Or was it really just a cowardly lie that held you locked at arm's length from my embrace?

"Ah whatever it is you are, don't you know I see it? Yes, you feel the recognition in my eyes. And the love, do you feel the love as well? I could never have seen you if I hadn't been looking with the eyes of love…"

She sat down under the tree where he had first taken her all those years ago.

"I want you to come to me. You've watched me so long. I just want to take you in my arms. That can't be wrong, can it? Even if it is, do you think I care at this point? Do I have to let my life flow like silent stream watching your silhouette play eternally at my banks? I suppose even then I would consent to loving you, even then I would welcome the caress of your soul. But is it not better that we become one? Are you still so afraid that I might reject you?

"If I am afraid of your rejection it is because that is exactly what you have done. You stood there in front of me and told me you had no traffic with runners. You treated me as though I were nothing in your heart of hearts. In truth, I am not afraid of your rejection anymore. I'm simply resigned. I know that if ever I approach you, your unbridled fear will take hold and push you again to say those cold things to me. I require more from you now. I need you to give yourself to me."

With that she stood up and walked away.

Far away in the castle, Jareth watched her ebbing stride through the crystal in his palm.


	2. Easy

Sarah hadn't been sleeping well. She knew what she had witnessed. Knew the truth deep down. But as she got up every morning and went through her day the memory grew more and more inconceivable. Still she would not let the truth escape her. Deep down she knew. She knew he cared and that he had lied to her—for what inscrutable reason she could only speculate. And most importantly she had subjected him to one last test of spirit before she left him alone in his castle. He had passed the test and proved his true nature to her even in the midst of denial-she wasn't about to let this comfort escape her.

Lately, she had also noticed how strange baubles kept showing up in the tree outside her window. When she saw them she was both torn and grateful. Knowing there was only one person who could have left such tokens, she sighed and wondered what it was that kept them apart.

The moon was full and Sarah was reading near her bed. She heard a noise at the window. She got up to investigate, her palms sweating with bewilderment. She didn't want to go mad from poorly projected hope. At the same time she couldn't help but wonder if it were him. Her heart raced silently as she peered over the sill into the tree.

There on a branch sat an owl.

It was Jareth.

Her face barely betraying the emotions within, she deftly opened the latch on the window. Mute she stood in wonder as the Goblin King glitter-poofed right before her eyes.

He stood there a moment unmoving in his goblin regal.

Sarah's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. Then she quickly put a finger up as if to forestall any comment from the awaiting monarch.

"I…I…just have to do this. Please, no judging…"

He looked at her quizzically before realizing she was about to faint. At least that's sort of what it seemed like. Before he could stop her, she was curled up right next to his ankle with her cheek pressing on the ground.

"I can't believe you came," she peeped in little more than a whisper as a hand reached out gingerly to touch the tip of his boot, afraid it might be a chimera after all. Nope, not a chimera. Her fingers felt the solid leather with miraculous relief. She nestled her forehead closer into his ankle and made a pitiable whimper.

"Is this soft and gooey enough for you, Jareth?" she mumbled plaintively as he bent over to help her back to her feet. She accepted his help with gratitude, coming to herself when she realized she was standing and he hadn't let go of her. Taking a long look into his eyes and finding love in them, she allowed herself to fold into his chest, his embrace tightening around her.

Eventually, the two found their way to her bed and sat, neither willing to release the other.


End file.
